Matteus
Matteus is a boss in . He is found in the Temple of Trials, together with other Evil Players — as such, Appearance Overview ... Matteus' is Stoned. As long as Mateus is alive, the players are unable to use limit breaks. There is no flashing limit break text and selecting the attack button will default to their normal attack. They can still gain limit break, but will be unable to use it as long as Matteus is alive The status effect will start at a timer of 15, counting down each turn. On the turn that it reaches -1, all players will be striped of auto revive, morale, invisible, enchant, and will be dealt 10 times their maximum hp in extremely accurate damage. As opposed to most of Matt's single target attacks, most of his hit the whole party (save for those in backup) Statistics Attacks and Abilities * Like the other Evil Players, he has an unseen Limit Break gauge that he can use to perform Cleaver or Ragnarok. * Can summon Rock Sprites, Dirt Boulders, and Leaf Wraiths as backup, giving them and himself the Defend status and a defense buff when he does so. * When health is low, will ear bacon to heal and buff his Defense, Magic Defense, and Evasion by 50% each. * Matteus's weapon-element attacks are non-elemental. * Normal attack: Can hit two players, may cause Doom or Tired. * Jump: Hits all players, with damage centered on one. * Swift Slash: Hits two players. May cause Weaken. * Quake: Can occur after Jump or Swift Slash, hitting all targets of the first move. Deals Earth damage. ￼ * Nettle: Can occur after Jump, hitting all targets of the first move. Deals Bio damage and may cause Poison. * Geyser: Can occur after Jump or Swift Slash, hitting all targets of the first move. Deals Water damage and may cause Wet. * Legend: Hits one player 5 times. * Cleaver: Limit Break. Hits all players ￼multiple times. * Ragnarok: Limit Break. Functions identically to Matt's￼, and grants Matteus and his allies Brave for 3 turns. Also gives a 30% Attack buff on Epic. Battle logic Strategy Stoned puts a strict time limit on the battle, requiring the party to maximize their damage output each turn to avoid a Game Over. Virus and Poison effects will allow for consistent damage over time even when the party is forced onto the defensive while exploiting his weakness to Bio, and Matteus's vulnerability to Wet and Dry is conducive to setting up combos that can exploit his weakness to Water, Ice, and Bomb. Summoning Slime Bunny or having equipment that can passively grant effects like Regen, Autolife, or Morale can be helpful to minimize the amount of turns spent healing. While most of Matteus' attacks are non-elemental, resistance to Earth, Water, and Bio will help mitigate some of his skills. Poison/Virus immunity is important if you plan to use the Virus status on him, and having something to reduce the likelihood of Weaken and Tired being applied will make sure the party can deal enough damage within the turn limit. Summon The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. He casts a powered up version of Quake on every foe. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes Category:Bosses